Dreams
by Sophia Rose Brentwood
Summary: Jules keeps popping up in Shawn's dreams and he can't get her out of his mind. What is Shawn going to do? Takes place sometime after 4x16 This is my first fanfic, please be nice, and please review! Thanks! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams Ch. 1**

They were working another case, just like any other day. Shawn was about to work some 'psychic magic' and opened his mouth to make known the brilliant clue he had just found, when Juliet O'Hara, or Jules as they called her, his friend and cop co-worker, positively smashed her mouth against his. Shawn blinked in surprise, and suddenly they were no longer in the police station, but in Shawn's bedroom.  
>Jules shoved him down onto the bed quite forcefully, grinning seductively as she followed him. She began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing him with a passion once more.<br>"J-Jules!" Shawn spluttered as Jules ran a hand down his chest. He gasped, half from pleasure, half from shock at her unlikely behavior. "What are you-"  
>"Shh…" she murmured, kissing him again and… it only got worse from there, but Shawn was hardly going to protest.<p>

When Shawn woke up from his R-rated dream, he could still taste the sweetness of Jules on his lips, and could still smell her shampoo. He clapped a hand over his eyes, groaning.  
>After he and Abigail had broken up, Shawn had started having very vivid dreams, all of them starring Jules. During the day he could hardly keep his mind off of her long enough to focus on anything. And working with her? It was nearly impossible.<br>Shawn sighed, rolling out of bed and stretching. He glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, which read 11:30 a.m.  
><em>'Didn't Chief Vick say something about a meeting at ten?'<em> Shawn thought absentmindedly as he dressed for the day. _'Hm. I guess I should head down to the station…'_

As Shawn finally walked into the police station, after taking his sweet time eating breakfast, he was attacked by a blonde flurry.  
>"Shawn! What took you so long? The chief wanted us in her office over an hour and a half ago!" Jules brushed a hand through her hair, looking panicked. Shawn grinned. Jules was cute when she was freaked out.<br>"Ah, my dear Jules, I'm afraid I overslept." He said, looking mock-apologetic. Jules shook her head.  
>"Yeah, okay whatever." She said, a wisp of fair hair falling over her face. Shawn faintly registered that she was still talking, but he was too busy concentrating on not reaching over to tuck it behind her ear, maybe leaning in for a kiss…<br>"Shawn! Are you even listening to me?" Jules said, crossing her arms and tilting her head, annoyance clearly evident in her tone.  
>"What?" Shawn blinked, trying to clear his head. Jules sighed.<br>"I said, let's go in and see the Chief now."  
>"Oh, yeah, okay." He said inattentively. Jules gazed at him questioningly before turning and walking towards Chief Vick's office. Shawn followed her slowly, admiring the gentle sway of her hips, and the way her golden hair fell over her shoulders. He mentally slapped himself. <em>'This is <em>_**Jules**__**. **__Stop acting like a teenager again.' _He chided himself as they entered the Chief's office.  
>"Ah, Mr. Spencer. Nice of you to finally show up."Chief said, putting down the papers she had been working on. Shawn began to make an excuse, but Chief Vick held up a hand to silence him. "I don't care why you weren't here, Spencer, just try to be here on time next time. Now," She said, folding her hands on her desk. "I have a job for the two of you."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams (2)**

"A job? I thought we already had those." Shawn quipped, glancing at Jules and grinning at his own joke. Chief Vick narrowed her eyes.

"This is hardly a laughing matter, Mr. Spencer." Chief said coldly. Shawn looked away, stifling a laugh. Jules even had to suppress a chuckle herself. Chief sighed; exasperated with both Shawn and his antics, and he had only been in her office for a few minutes. _That has to be a new record for him. _Jules thought, hiding a tiny grin. Shawn noticed, and gave her a smug smirk. "Now, as you may know, there have been a chain of supposed break-ins in the richer neighborhoods across Santa Barbra."

"Supposed?" Jules asked, confused. The Chief nodded.

"The people who, allegedly, broke in are denying everything. They all have the same basic story as well. They say that they were sold the home, and they were moving in when they were arrested."

"Can't we just ask who sold them the house?" Shawn said, picking up a paper clip container from the desk and shaking it, looking thoroughly pleased at the rattling sound it produced. "It's like a maraca!"

"Spencer!" Chief yelled. Shawn froze for a second, and then softly placed the container back in its original spot. Chief pursed her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I haven't had my coffee this morning, and Iris was sick and kept me up all night, so I'm a little on edge."

"Understandable." Shawn said. Jules nodded in agreement, remembering how 'on edge' Chief had been last time Iris had kept the Chief from getting any sleep. Jules almost shuddered at the memory as Chief Vick continued.

"We have already asked them who sold them the houses, but they all say different things. Some say it was a woman, some say a man, some say blonde, some say brunette, some say green eyes, some say brown, some say old, some say young. See our predicament?"

"Oh, I see! You want me to psychically determine who it is right?" Shawn said triumphantly. Chief shook her head.

"Not exactly. We have begun to suspect a pair or group of con artists. These people are very tricky, and we need to catch them, not just find out who they are; therefore, I need you two to work together on this. Undercover."

"Really? Dude!" Shawn said excitedly, at the same time Jules cried, "What?"

"Yes…" Chief started, looking at Shawn as if second-guessing her choice to put such a joker on a case as serious as this one was. "You two will be going undercover as Mr. and Mrs. Goodman from-"

"Wait! Mr. and Mrs., d-does that mean…?" Jules asked, stuttering slightly. Shawn stopped his celebratory dance as he realized exactly what that meant. He hoped he had just heard wrong as Chief continued, looking slightly displeased at the interruption.

"You are going undercover as a married couple, yes. Now will you let me finish briefing you?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am, I'm sorry." Jules said, flustered. Shawn and Jules stood there somewhat awkwardly as the Chief finished informing them about their background stories, both hoping the other couldn't see the blush on each other's faces.


End file.
